Place your bets
by ohblainers
Summary: The Warblers decide to address the giant elephant in the room. And by elephant, they mean the sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine. Klaine fluff, Warbler hijinks, Wevid bromance and Wes/Gavel. What more could you want?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I really wanted to write a fic about cuddling, a fic about Warbler shenanigans and a fic about Kurt or Blaine getting sick and the other comforting them. Then I thought, why not do all three? So, this happened.**

* * *

><p>It was just another ordinary Warbler meeting. Nick and Jeff were whispering at the back of the room, Wes was trying to get them to shut up every couple of minutes and Flint was playing Doodle Jump on his phone.<p>

Wes was halfway through a rant about the grand history of Dalton and the founders of the Warblers, when Kurt started to cough quite loudly.

Blaine looked up from the wall he was staring at and his eyes landed on his friend. Kurt looked very pale, and he was sweating slightly. Blaine stood up and walked over to where Kurt was seated. He sat down next to him on the couch and gently placed his hand on his knee. Blaine handed him a bottle of water and waited patiently for Kurt to finish taking a large gulp.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." Kurt answered, and gave Blaine what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Blaine frowned slightly and placed the back of his hand on Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt, you're burning up."

"No, no. I'm fine. Really." Kurt said, shaking his head lightly.

"No, you're not. Come on, I'm taking you back to your dorm. You need to rest."

Kurt looked conflicted for a second before sighing and nodding his head. Blaine then helped him to his feet and led him out the door with his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Once the two boys had left, a tension-filled silence fell over the room. It stayed like that for a few minutes before Jeff, a tall, blonde, junior Warbler, broke the silence.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it. There is _something_ going on there."

Every boy in the room just stared at him incredulously.

"Oh, come on! You were all thinking it. I mean, you can practically _see_ the sexual tension radiating of the two of them whenever they're in the same room."

A few Warblers started murmuring, but Wes banged his gavel loudly, silencing them.

"Jeff, David and I have been friends with Blaine for two years now. If Kurt and he were dating, we would know about it." Wes said matter-of-factly.

David nodded his head in agreement.

"Wes has a point. I think Blaine would tell us if there was something going on."

"Well, maybe they're keeping it a secret." Nick replied.

"But why would they do that?" Thad asked.

"Are you kidding me? Have you _seen _Kurt's father? I would not like to be on the receiving end of the "you hurt him, I hurt you" talk from that man. And from what I've heard, Kurt's friends from New Directions are _very _protective of him." Jeff said, as if it was obvious.

The Warblers all sat in silence and soaked in the new information, when a brunette boy sitting at the back of the room spoke up.

"Why don't we bet on it?" Flint asked.

Every Warbler shot him an "are you crazy?" look.

"Don't look at me like that! It could be fun! We could all write down weather or not we think Kurt and Blaine are dating, and if you guess right, then we can just split the money equally. We could all put in say, twenty dollars?"

Excited whispers spread around the room as the Warblers discussed what they would place their bets on.

Wes banged his gavel loudly again.

"Okay, Flint. You're on. Twenty dollars it is." Wes said coolly.

"We should have a rule. If you see anything happen between Kurt and Blaine, you _have_ to bring it to the attention of the Warblers." Jeff announced, shooting a pointed look at Wes.

Wes just narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy before nodding stiffly.

"No, no, that's not good enough. You have to swear on your gavel." Nick interjected.

A few snickers spread around the room.

Wes looked horrified, and glanced down at his precious wooden mallet. He stayed like that for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I swear on my gavel."

* * *

><p>"You really don't have to do this Blaine. I feel fine, honestly."<p>

Blaine just rolled his eyes and continued to search through Kurt's closet for his pajamas.

"Oh god Kurt, you are so one of _those _people."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked hoarsely, frowning.

"I mean you're the type of person who always insists they're not sick, and refuse to take any sort of break until your body can't cope anymore and you collapse."

Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Aha!" Blaine cried in triumph, pulling out Kurt's blue plaid pajama bottoms and grey shirt. He then crossed over to where Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed and handed the sleepwear to him.

Kurt took the items and looked up at Blaine expectantly. When Blaine just stood there, Kurt realized he wasn't getting the message. Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, would you mind leaving so I can get changed?"

"Oh! Oh. Uh, right. Yeah." Blaine mumbled, ducking his head to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I'll just be in the hallway if you need me."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, Blaine."

Blaine just laughed and stepped out into the room, closing the door behind him. Before long, he heard Kurt singsong through the door "I'm ready!"

Blaine swung the door open and stepped back into the room.

Oh.

He wasn't really expecting this.

Kurt's pants were hanging slightly off his waist, revealing his hipbones, his cheeks were a light shade of pink and his usually perfectly styled hair was ruffled.

He looked…adorable.

Blaine suddenly realized he was staring when Kurt cleared his throat again, so he quickly composed himself and walked over to where Kurt was perched on the edge of his bed.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in."

"Blaine, I'm not a baby." Kurt grumbled, poking his adorable pink tongue out.

Blaine just smiled, pulled back the blanket and allowed Kurt to climb in. Once Kurt was all snuggled up, Blaine asked Kurt again,

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Kinda cold." Kurt replied, scrunching up his nose.

"Well, scoot over."

"What?"

"Give me some room. I'm very warm, I promise."

Kurt just blushed and did as he was told. Blaine removed his blazer, undid his tie and placed them on the floor before crawling under the blankets. As soon as Blaine was lying down next to Kurt, without hesitation, he snuggled in closer to Kurt's side and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Now try to get some sleep." Blaine whispered.

Kurt just sighed happily and closed his eyes. Blaine smelled incredible. Like cinnamon, coffee and maple. And he wasn't lying about being warm, either. Kurt immediately felt one hundred percent warmer with Blaine wrapped around him. With the steady rise and fall of Blaine's chest, and the rhythmic beat of Blaine's heart, Kurt had never felt more comfortable.

And so, in the arms of the boy he was fairly sure he was in love with, Kurt drifted off into a blissful slumber.

The two boys were so peaceful; they didn't even notice the two figures standing by the open door.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. David. Did you see that? They're cuddling. <em>Cuddling! <em>That's not something "just friends" do!"

David frowned.

"What are you talking about? We cuddled last weekend when we watched the Ring."

"Yes, but that movie was really scary, and that was purely platonic cuddling. Look at the way Blaine's looking at Kurt. I didn't look at you like that when you fell asleep!"

David studied Blaine's expression before replying.

"I sure hope not. That would've been creepy."

"Exactly. We have to alert the Warblers' immediately. Send out a text to everyone, telling them to meet us in the Senior Commons." Wes ordered, beginning to march off down the hallway.

"Wes, are you sure? That will mean we'll lose the bet."

Wes turned around and sent David a pained expression.

"David. I have to. I swore on Betsy."

David just nodded solemnly before pulling out his phone.

_meet in SC now. it's about K and B._ _–David_


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Wes and David arrived at the empty Senior Commons, more and more Warblers started to arrive. When they were both sure everyone was present, Wes brandished his gavel from his jacket pocket and banged it on the desk.

Nick sighed loudly.

"Really, Wes? You bought your gavel with you?"

"It makes me feel powerful." Wes replied breezily, shrugging.

"Someone's over compensating…" Jeff muttered.

Wes dramatically spun around and held out his gavel towards Jeff's face.

"Do not. Insult. My Gavel." Wes practically growled.

"Woah! Woah. It's cool, man. We're all friends here." Jeff stuttered, raising his hands in surrender.

David cleared his throat loudly.

"Back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh right. David and I saw Kurt and Blaine…" Wes paused for dramatic effect and scanned the room. When he was quite sure he had the attention of all the Warblers, he continued, "cuddling."

Cheers erupted through out the room. Even Wes's gavel couldn't be heard over the raucous calls of "Finally!" "I knew it!" and "I told you so!"

Once the Warblers had settled down, money exchanged hands, and soon the Senior Commons were empty again.

Blaine was in such an excellent mood this morning. He and Kurt had both fallen asleep cuddling last night, and woke up this morning together. Blaine had decided to pointedly ignore why this made him so happy, and set off towards his first lesson.

Blaine was about halfway towards his AP Calculus class when a blur of blonde hair was charging towards him, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Blaine! Congratz, dude! I'm so happy for you two!" Jeff said cheerfully.

Before Blaine has time to ask questions, Jeff patted his shoulder and then ran off in the opposite direction.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Hey! Blaine!" a voice called from over his shoulder.

Blaine whirled around to see Nick jogging towards him with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Nick. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations!"

"Congratulations for what?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You and Kurt finally getting together." Nick answered as if it was obvious.

Blaine just stared at him, completely baffled. He was about to open his mouth to protest when Nick checked his watch.

"Oh, crap! I've gotta go! Sorry Blaine, talk later!" And with a friendly wave, Nick was gone.

Blaine just stood there for god knows how long.

_Did… did people think he and Kurt were dating?_

Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that Wes and David were behind this. He would have to have a friendly "chat" with them later. Blaine pulled his pocket watch out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

_Crap. I'm late! I'm late!_

Wes and David were having an involved conversation over their lunches when a large textbook slammed down onto the table in front of them. Both boys jumped in their seats and looked up, only to come face to face with Blaine Anderson. He was standing over them and smiling sweetly, but his eyes looked murderous.

"Uh…hi Blaine. What's up?" David tried to say calmly, but his voice was embarrassingly shaky.

"Oh, not much. I was just walking to my lesson this morning, and guess what? People think Kurt and I are dating. Crazy, right?" Blaine asked, but there was no humor in his words.

"Wait, wait. You mean you and Kurt _aren't_ dating?" Wes asked, not even trying to hide his surprise.

"No!" Blaine practically hissed.

Wes frowned in confusion.

"But… but we saw you two cuddling! That is not something friends do!" Wes said shooting David a _"don't say anything"_ look.

"Kurt and I are just friends…" Blaine tried to say convincingly, but his voice faltered at the end.

"Blaine… are you sure? Wes and I have seen the way you look at him. And we've seen the way he looks at you. Are you _sure_ you're just friends?" David asked, trying to be gentler than Wes.

Blaine just looked between his two friends, speechless. His anger had completely disappeared, and now he just looked conflicted. He slowly sank into his seat and sighed heavily.

David just nodded sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Blaine."

He patted his shoulder again, and with that, David stood up and exited the lunchroom, with Wes quickly following suit.

Which left a very, very confused Blaine, staring at the table in front of him blankly.

_Maybe… maybe Kurt and I __**are**__ more than friends. I sure don't sing flirty duets with Wes and David, or cuddle with them for that matter. _

Blaine needed to find somewhere more private to sort out his thoughts. He quickly collected his books and raced out of the dining room.

**A/N I hadn't planned to make this even remotely angsty, I swear! But the story just sort of evolved.**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine walked quickly down the halls of Dalton. He mentally thanked whoever was listening that he had free periods for the rest of the day. As he walked down the deserted hallways of the huge school, he realized that he didn't actually know where he was going. He had originally planned to go to his dorm, but then he realized that there was a chance Kurt would be there, considering he had a free period now too. And there was no way Blaine was going to risk seeing him right now.

_Why do things with Kurt have to be so complicated? I…I'm fairly sure I like him. As more than a friend. I mean, why wouldn't I? He's witty, smart, has an incredible voice… oh, and he's completely adorable. But… but what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I get shot down? What if he's in love with someone else? _

Blaine's stomach twisted uncomfortably at his very unpleasant thoughts. He continued to walk, now at a slower pace, when he spotted an open door. When he looked inside and saw the piano in the center of the room, he immediately recognized that it must be one of Dalton's many music rooms. He looked around him to check that no one was watching before slipping inside. He would never pass up the opportunity to practice on of Dalton's grand pianos.

He placed his bag on the top of the piano before sitting down on the bench and flexing his fingers. He knew exactly what it was he wanted to play.

His hands glided easily over the keys, thanks to five years of lessons. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Throw away the paper  
>And throw away the mail<br>Be bad if you wanna  
>Be prepared to feel<br>And all the expectations  
>I will never meet<br>Take you to the point  
>Of never believing<br>And you're tired of me_

_My love,_

_But there's no one here who loves you like I do_  
><em>Thank god this much is true<em>  
><em>Thank god this much is true<em>  
><em>And there s no one here who knows just how I feel<em>  
><em>Thank god this much is real<em>  
><em>Thank god this much is real and broken down ..<em>

He continued to sing, his voice growing louder and stronger with every word.

_Cry if you wanna  
>Tear down the walls<br>But there's no one here who love you  
>Or who come each time you call<br>So throw away the paper  
>And throw away the mail<br>Be bad if you wanna  
>But be prepared to feel<em>

_But there's no one here who loves you like I do_  
><em>Thank god this much is true<em>  
><em>Thank god this much is true<em>  
><em>And there s no one here who knows just how I feel<em>  
><em>Thank god this much is real<em>  
><em>Thank god this much is real and broken down<em>

As soon as he finished the closing notes, he slumped over the piano with his head in his hands.

He quickly sat up again when he heard applause coming from the door. He turned around in his seat to come face to face with the very person he was trying to avoid.

Kurt.

"Wow, Blaine! That was amazing! I'm sorry that I eavesdropped, but I was walking down the hall and I heard your voice, and I just couldn't resist. You always sing with such raw emotion, it's really incredible."

Blaine just offered a weak smile as Kurt dropped down next to him on the bench. He started to idly play with the keys of the piano again, refusing to make eye contact with Kurt. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt definitely noticed, so he gently placed his hand over Blaine's and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt.

"Kurt… we've always been completely honest with each other, right?"

Kurt just nodded calmly, but Blaine felt the hand around his tighten slightly.

"Are… are we friends?"

"Of course we are! We'll always be friends." Kurt replied, smiling, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

Kurt then patted Blaine's hand and stood up to leave, but without thinking, Blaine's hand shot out and grabbed Kurt's again.

"Wait! I-uh…" Blaine's mind went completely blank of things to say.

Kurt didn't say anything either; he just stood still, staring down at Blaine with those beautiful blue eyes of his. _Okay, Blaine. Just go for it. What's the worst that could happen? Actually, don't answer that. But just man up and tell him how you feel!_

Blaine swallowed nervously before continuing.

"Listen, Kurt… I like you. As… as more than a friend. So… so I was wondering… if you want to go have dinner with me on Friday. As a date."

Blaine felt like an eternity passed before Kurt finally responded.

"R-really?"

"Uh… yes. Really."

Blaine was afraid that the smile that broke out on Kurt's face might split his head in two.

"Of course I will, you big idiot!" Kurt practically yelled, enveloping Blaine in a tight hug.

When Kurt pulled away, he suddenly had a worried look on his features. Blaine just chuckled knowingly.

"Are you worrying about what to wear?"

Kurt looked down at the floor and nodded guilty.

"Go on, go plan an outfit," Blaine said, standing up and leaning a little closer, "I can't wait to see it."

Kurt looked up and smiled brighter than Blaine had seen in weeks. He quickly hugged Blaine again, and then he strode out of the music room and down the hallway.

Blaine laughed happily and pumped his fist into the air in victory.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

><p>David was walking along the hallways after class with Wes, discussing the latest Supernatural episode when he was tackled by a blur of black curly hair.<p>

"!"

David almost fell over completely from the sudden attack, but thankfully, Wes managed to catch the two boys and help them back to their feet. When they were both upright again, David placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and steadied him.

"Blaine. Calm down. Take deeps breaths, and start again."

"I asked him out! I thought about it, I realized I liked him, and then I asked him out! We're going to dinner this Friday!" Blaine replied, his eyes practically dancing with excitement.

"Woah, congratulations, Blaine! Where are you gonna take him?" Wes said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I made reservations at BreadStix at eight; nothing too fancy. I'm so excited though, and nervous!" Blaine said, fiddling with his hands.

"That's totally natural, dude. And don't worry, anything you do will impress Kurt. He's totally smitten with you." David said calmly.

"Really?"

"Duh!" Wes cried, throwing his hands in the air.

Blaine's smile brightened again; eerily similar to the way a puppy would cheer up if you mentioned the word 'walk.'

"Okay guys, well, I'll see you two in Warbler practice." And with a cheerful wave, Blaine was running off down the hallway again.

Wes and David stood in silence for a few seconds.

"David. Send out a text to all the Warblers to meet at BreadStix tomorrow at 7:30. We're going to help Blaine on his date." Wes said in his "head Warbler in charge" voice.

"Wes, are you sure? I have a bad feeling about this." David asked, sounding wary.

"David. Just do as I say. Don't make me get out Betsy."

"Okay, okay! I'm texting, I'm texting!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the angst, but I promise the next chapter will be very fluffy and funny. I had planned the date to be in this chapter, but it just didn't happen.**

**But it will be in the next one, which will be up tomorrow, I promise!**

**Warblers love shoulder pats. It's like crack to them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine stood in front of the mirror and pulled on the edge of his cardigan nervously. He was wearing light grey pants, a white button down shirt, a light blue bowtie and a dark grey cardigan on top. His hair had less gel in it that usual, so a few stray curls were springing up here and there; the way he knew Kurt preferred it. Blaine really hoped Kurt liked his outfit; he also knew how much Kurt cared about fashion.

Blaine sighed and then swore loudly when a pillow flew through the open bathroom door and smacked him on the back of the head.

"STOP SIGHING!" Wes shouted.

Blaine quickly walked out of the bathroom and glared at his friend.

"Yeah Blaine, you're going on a date, not going to a funeral." David said.

"But I'm so _nervous." _Blaine replied, wringing his hands.

"Why? You've gone to dinner with Kurt before." Wes said.

"Yes, but this is a date." Blaine replied, crossing his arms.

"Look, Blaine, as cheesy as it sounds, just be yourself. Kurt's already convinced you can walk on water or something, he practically worships you." David said.

Blaine just nodded his head, but he didn't look convinced.

"And whatever you do, don't ask if you're gonna get lucky tonight. Girls don't like that, and I don't think Kurt will either. Also, it's 7:01, you should probably get going." Wes said cheerily.

Blaine just glared at Wes again before grabbing his wallet and keys and striding out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his reflection and check out his outfit for the fifth time that night. He decided to just go for something simple, so he chose black skinny jeans and a cream sweater with thin black stripes across the stomach that hung off his shoulders slightly. He smiled at his perfectly coiffed hair that took almost an hour to style.<p>

_I hope Blaine is as nervous as I am._

Kurt checked the clock on his vanity again; it was 7:30. As soon as he looked back at the mirror, the doorbell rang.

Kurt mentally added '_very punctual_' to his list of reasons why Blaine Anderson is amazing.

He raced down the stairs and swung the front door open.

"Hey Blaine…" Kurt started to say, but the words died on his lips, and all thoughts were instantly replaced with _oh my god he's wearing a bow tie _and _his hair looks so gorgeous._

Kurt dragged his eyes away from the shorter boy and blushed slightly to realize that Blaine had been looking at him in the same way. Blaine quickly regained control when it was made obvious his staring was no longer going unnoticed. He smiled charmingly at Kurt.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and grinned as Blaine took his hand and led them towards his car.

* * *

><p>On the way to BreadStix the two boys chatted and sang along to songs together. Blaine blushed when he turned on his iPod and the last song he was listening to was "Teenage Dream."<p>

When they arrived at the restaurant, Blaine opened the car door for Kurt and helped him out. They then walked in and sat down across from each other at their reserved table in the corner.

They talked non-stop while they waited for their food. They discussed things like fashion, current affairs, celebrities, politics and even sport, much to Blaine's surprise. But then again, Kurt could find anything interesting if it was Blaine who was speaking. He even told Blaine about the two weeks he spent as kicker on the football team at McKinley.

Blaine was laughing at the fact that he got the entire football team to dance to "Single Ladies" when Kurt suddenly lent in a bit closer with an intense look in his eyes.

"Don't look now, but… you do know that there is about eight Warblers here spying on us, right?" Kurt said in a hushed tone.

Blaine just groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Why Wes, why?" he grumbled through his fingers.

"How do you know it was Wes's idea?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just gave Kurt a look that said, "_Have you ever met Wes?"_

Kurt nodded understandingly, "I see your point."

Blaine ran his hand through his curls in frustration.

"I'm seriously going to kill them."

"No no, don't kill them, that will get you arrested. What we need to do something... a bit subtler than that. Because unlike Wes and the Warblers, we can pull that off."

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously with his head tilted to the side.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have a plan. But it _will_ involve breaking into Wes's car. Are you okay with that?" Kurt asked, whispering again.

"Perfectly okay. But wait… how do you know how to break into a car?" Blaine asked, frowning.

Kurt shrugged, "Puck taught me a thing or two. But we'll do it as we leave. Until then, we have to act normal. They can't know that we know they're watching us."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they've seen us?" Nick asked nervously, glancing at the couple two tables away.<p>

"Definitely not." Wes replied immediately.

Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"Wes, you've been openly staring at them for the last hour."

"Shut it, Jeff! And no I haven't! I'm being sneaky."

"Looking at them though a menu with eye holes cut out is _not_ sneaky."

"That's it, I'm tired of you constantly being disrespectful. I ban you from auditioning for solos for a month!"

"What! Disrespectful? We're not even in a Warbler meeting! That's so unfair!"

"Keep it down!" David hissed frantically.

Jeff shot a desperate look at David and mouthed _"Do something!"_

"_Don't worry, he can't actually ban people from auditioning." _David mouthed back.

Wes, who was completely unaware of the silent exchange, was currently speaking into a walkie-talkie.

"Table 1 to table 2, come in table 2. Seen anything interesting?"

"Nah, they've just been talking. But they look so adorable together…" a crackly voice replied. The voice belonged to Alex, a sophomore, who was sitting a few tables away with William, James and Patrick.

"Focus, soldier! This is an important mission! We have to help Blaine; this is no time to get gooey." Wes said sternly.

"Explain to me again how spying on them is helping?" Jeff asked.

"It's very simple. If anything goes wrong, we can leap in and rescue them." Wes replied breezily.

"Are you sure we're not here just because you're incredibly nosey?" Nick asked sweetly.

"Shut up, Nick! No auditions for you either!"

Nick sent a questioning look towards David, who just shook his head.

Suddenly, the two boys two tables away stood up.

"Ooh! They're leaving!" Wes said excitedly.

He picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke frantically into the receiver.

"The love birds are leaving the nest! The love birds are leaving the nest!"

Wes stood up to follow the pair, but Jeff grabbed his blazer and pulled him back into his seat.

"We have to wait at least fifteen minutes before leaving otherwise they might see us. It will be too obvious if we leave at the same time as them." Jeff quickly said when Wes shot him a death glare.

"But-"

"Wes, do as he says. He's right this time." David quickly interrupted.

Wes just folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned off the ignition and jumped out of the car. He quickly walked around and opened Kurt's door.<p>

"Always such a gentleman." Kurt said playfully, climbing out of the car.

Blaine just grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand. The two walked in silence to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight. Even with Wes and the Warblers' interference. Getting revenge was actually pretty fun."

"I can't wait to find out how they reacted!" Kurt said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Silence fell over the pair again as the reached the porch of Kurt's home. Blaine glanced around a bit before he tentatively took a step closer to Kurt and carefully studied his expression. Kurt returned the level gaze, but for a split second, his eyes glanced down at Blaine's lips. As far as signals go, that's a fairly clear one. Blaine leant up and closed the space between their lips.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck as he melted into the kiss. The kiss started out chaste and sweet, but when Blaine tugged Kurt closer by his hips, it quickly turned more passionate and intense. They were all tongues and lips and hands for a few minutes, and when they finally came up for air, they just smiled at each other dreamily. They stood in silence for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps inside the house snapped them out of their haze.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said breathlessly.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt replied, trying to get his heart to return to a normal pace.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the cheek before hurrying into his house to hide his red cheeks.

Blaine hummed happily to himself as he climbed into his car and started his drive home. As far as first kisses go, that was pretty incredible.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking towards the dining room for breakfast the next day when he rounded the corner and came face to face with Wes and David.<p>

"YOU!" Wes yelled, extending his arm and pointing towards Blaine's face, "YOU PUT PERFUME IN MY CAR! YOU PUT **LADIES** PERFUME IN MY CAR. NOW MY CAR SMELLS LIKE A 40 YEAR OLD WOMAN DRIVES TO WORK EACH DAY!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Wesley." Blaine replied, smiling sweetly.

"Don't play dumb! I know you and Kurt did it! There's no way you know how to break into a car! I don't like the young man Kurt is turning you into!"

Blaine just laughed and continued to stroll down the corridor.

Wes turned to David, fuming.

"David, send out a text to all the Warblers. We have to intervene-"

"No."

"But, they put-"

"Perfume in your car. I know. But honestly, that was pretty hilarious and you did kind of deserve it. But you need to leave Kurt and Blaine alone now."

Wes just grumbled and crossed his arms. David sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's go get some pancakes before Nick and Jeff beat us to them."

Wes instantly brightened.

"There is no way I'm losing to those hooligans again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, that ends this little multi chapter fic! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Also, Wes and Jeff don't hate each other. They are just rivals for some reason. **

**Maybe one day I'll write why.**


End file.
